ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ser Quentyn Storm
Ser Quentyn Storm is the Red Knight of the Rainbow Guard. He is known throughout the realm as The Red Storm. He is the bastard son of Lord Manfred Dondarrion. Quentyn fought in both the Dornish Rebellion, and the Second War of Reclamation, first as a squire and later as a Rainbow Guard respectively. Quentyn has been a member of the Rainbow Guard since 367 AC when chosen by King Steffon Baratheon. Biography Early Years Quentyn Storm was born in 341 AC, the bastard son of Lord Manfred Dondarrion, and a Dornish novice of the local Azorian Temple. His mother, a baseborn Stony Dornish woman named Donella, was outcast from the temple after refusing to drink Moon Tea. Donella brought Quentyn to the keep in Blackhaven, and presented the babe to his father. Lord Manfred tried to turn them away, however his brother, Lord Gulian, forced his brother to acknowledge the child, but dismissed the mother. Despite being brought into the castle life as an acknowledged son of Lord Manfred, Quentyn’s life was far from easy. His father hated Quentyn and mistreated the boy at every opportunity. When Quentyn turned seven and became old enough to begin training in the martial arts Manfred would pair the boy with knights loyal to him who would beat him bloody. The other squires knew Quentyn was half-Dornish, which led to the other boys constantly harassing and bullying the boy, beating him more often than not. This abuse went on for years, and Quentyn grew to be an angry child. Fueled by his rage and his desire to spite his father Quentyn took control of his rage and focused the energy into his training with a sword. By the age of thirteen the Bastard of Blackhaven as he was now known was besting every man-at-arms in the garrison. Angered by his son’s success Lord Manfred began pairing the boy against the knights of Blackhaven, ordering them not to hold back. It was one of these knights, Ser Rolland Hasty, took the boy on as his squire after his thirteenth name day. Road to Knighthood His father’s plan to embarrass his bastard son once again proved futile. When the Dornish rebelled in 356 AC Ser Rolland Hasty, and his squire Quentyn marched with the Dondarrion forces in support of King Loras. Quentyn slew a dozen Dornish soldiers, including a knight in the brief but brutal rebellion. Quentyn took the knight’s sword for his own, naming it Stormbringer After the last of the rebels had been dealt with Ser Rolland vowed to remove Quentyn from the wrath of his Lord father. The old knight persuaded Lord Manfred to grant them leave, and the two set out across the Kingdom pledging their swords to a half dozen lords. Finally in 360 AC Ser Rolland knighted Quentyn, and the angry bastard boy rose to be Ser Quentyn Storm. The pair returned to the Dornish Marches, though Quentyn’s life did not get much easier than it previously had. Hearing about his son earning his spurs Lord Manfred recalled Quentyn back to Blackhaven. Once there Manfred resumed his abuse of his son under the guise of martial training. For two years Quentyn’s life was a living nightmare. The fact that he was half-Dornish was not lost among the men of Blackhaven. Many of these men had lost friends or kin in the recent Dornish Rebellion, and were keen to take out their anger at their loss on the young knight despite fighting on the same side. They would fight him in the yard three or four versus one, and when he began beating those odds the violence got worse. Knights, men-at-arms, and squires seeking favor with Manfred and vengeance for their lost kin began attacking Quentyn as he slept, and when he would visit the privy. Leaving Blackhaven Throughout his years Quentyn never spoke of his treatment with his Lord Uncle, or his cousins. Instead, one day Quentyn decided that enough was enough. In the dead of a warm summer’s night in the fifth month of 362 AC Ser Quentyn Storm left his home in Blackhaven, vowing never to return. His father, furious at his son’s actions sent a dozen hedge knights, offering 50 gold dragons to whoever found him, to look for his son but they could not catch him. Quentyn eventually made his way to King’s Landing where he joined up with the Gold Cloaks in the eighth moon of 362 AC. In the service of the Gold Cloaks Quentyn found his calling. The young knight knew nothing outside of being a knight and a soldier, and the Gold Cloaks was a perfect fit. Despite his short temper, and cruel attitude towards his fellow Gold Cloaks Quentyn rose through the ranks quickly. He was regarded throughout the city as the service’s best swordsman, often defeating four or five of his brothers at a time in the training yard. Life in King's Landing Quentyn finally caught his lucky break in the second month of 364 AC. While heading back to his barracks near the Street of Silver Quentyn, now a Lieutenant, crossed paths with a gang of thieves who had set upon Grandmaester Robyn. The maester had been searching for a Valyrian relic rumored to be in one of the shops, but was actually a ruse the gang was using to attract it’s victims. There were almost a half dozen thieves holding knives and rusted broadswords towards the Maester. Despite not being in armor, Quentyn drew Stormbringer and charged the men, cutting through them with ease. Grandmaester Robyn would later recount, “Watching Ser Quentyn cut through the bandits was almost like watching a master artist painting a portrait. It was gruesome and yet almost beautiful the way he handled a sword.” Within a fortnight of saving the life of the Grandmaester Quentyn was offered a position within the Royal Household guard of King Steffon. Once again Quentyn found himself to be a rising star. It was quickly apparent that Quentyn was one of the best swordsman in the guard, and his prowess with a sword did not go unnoticed by those watching. In the third moon of 367 AC, the Red Knight of the Rainbow Guard, Ser Harys Manning died peacefully in his sleep. Quentyn’s name was put forward as a candidate by the Castellan of the Red Keep, and with the Grandmaester’s ringing endorsement King Steffon selected the short tempered Ser Quentyn Storm, the Bastard of Blackhaven to join the mighty Rainbow Guard. Quentyn accepted instantly, and donned the last armor he would ever wear. The Second War of Reclamation When King Orys was anointed King in 370 AC, Quentyn stood by proudly in his white and red trimmed armor, and Stormbringer on his hip. During the Second War of Reclamation Quentyn accompanied the King and his troops fighting in every battle, killing some two dozen knights, and capturing a half dozen knights and warriors of noble birth earning the nickname The Red Storm. In one such battle, Quentyn crossed paths with Luwin Mormont and defeated the man from Bear Island in single combat. After the war Quentyn returned with his King to court, where he was watched over and guarded the royal family ever since. Quentyn, still short tempered, became a knight that King Orys relied on for some of the “dirtier tasks”. Quentyn never shied away from a duty, doing anything and everything the King ordered. All men who plotted against the King grew to fear the Red Storm. Timeline '341 AC -' Quentyn is born to his baseborn mother Donella, and his father Lord Manfred Dondarrion. '354 AC -' Quentyn begins to squire for Ser Rolland Hasty. '356 AC -' The Dornish Rebellion breaks out. Quentyn fights in his first real battles, and acquires his bastard sword Stormbringer. '357 AC -' Ser Rolland Hasty takes Quentyn away from Blackhaven as they roam the country as a hedge knight and squire. '360 AC -' Quentyn is knighted by Ser Rolland. Quentyn is immediately recalled to Blackhaven by his father. '5th Moon 362 AC -' Quentyn finally leaves Blackhaven and heads to King’s Landing. '8th Moon 362 AC -' Quentyn joins the Gold Cloaks '364 AC -' Quentyn saves Grandmaester Robyn, and is brought into the royal household guard of King Steffon. '367 AC -' Quentyn is chosen to be a member of King Steffon’s Rainbow Guard, taking up the mantle of the Red Knight. '370 AC -' During the Second War of Reclamation Quentyn marches to war with his King, and is come to known as the Red Storm Category:Kingsguard Category:Bastard Category:Stormlander